Idiots
by BigEyesBigSmile
Summary: It's years later and everyone are still... idiots. The end. (ending to A Couple, Dense, Confused, and Trying) (rated T for some insinuation)


**So this is the last instalment of**

 **A Couple, Dense, Confused, Trying, Idiots.**

 **Please enjoy**

* * *

Marinette checked her phone once more, waiting anxiously for a reply from the babysitter. As she did, her young three year old pulled at her skirt.

"Mommy! Mommy! Don't leave me!" Louie cried.

"Mommy will be back! Just settle down!" Marinette tried but Louie wouldn't listen.

The door bell rang and Marinette sighed in relief. Waddling over, dragging Louie behind her, she opened the door out of breath and flustered. The babysitter, Lottie, took one look at her and said,

"Tough day?"

"Yup!" Marinette said out of breath. "Hoping for a relaxing night." She finished.

"Well, just leave the kids to me and go enjoy your night." The babysitter said picking up Louie.

Not wanting to be picked up by Lottie (they had a history), Louie fought and kicked all the way but the babysitter knew her stuff. She knew all of Louie's antics and schemes.

"Bedtime's at eight o'clock. Food's in the fridge. TV for an hour. And… how do I look?" Marinette asked.

She was wearing a red dress with black decorations and her hair was done nicely up in a bun. Her black jacket was in one hand and her purse was in the other.

"You look fantastic." Lottie replied.

"I hope so. Adrien's going to be here in a few minutes and then we need to go." Marinette said.

"You're having a reunion dinner or something, right?" Lottie asked.

"Yeah, of a sort. A couple of old classmates, Adrien, and I are getting together. We're all from high school. It's funny. I know that was only like nine years ago, but it feels like an eternity." Marinette smiled fondly remembering the days.

"Yeah well, I'm still in high school and its taking eternity." Lottie said deadpanned.

"Just you wait. It will be over before you know it." Marinette advised.

"You sound like an old person. You're what, twenty four? I know you got married when you were… twenty?"

"Yeah… I and Adrien had known each other since fifteen. Started dating at… sixteen and just… well, by the time we were twenty, we knew each other well enough… we just got married and… yeah."

"You're lucky. Not everyone ends up with their childhood sweet heart and not everyone lives happily ever after like you." Lottie said sadly.

"Look at me Lottie." Marinette said seriously. "I am not living happily ever after. I have my struggles and my moments when I just feel like I can't go on. Also, when we were kids, Adrien and I went through a lot together. When you go through painful moments such as loss of loved ones, injuries, emotional trauma together, little things like leftovers, kids, schedules, and jobs seem small in comparison. They're not worth fighting over. Don't get me wrong either, Adrien and I fight but we know that a fight, or two, or three, or four, or five, is not something to divorce over. Divorcing over things like that is shallow. We… love each other and that's something that will never change."

"But don't people change? Sometimes I wake up and suddenly, I don't have a crush on a person anymore. It's random and sporadic. What if one day you wake up and you just… don't love him anymore." Lottie asked.

Marinette laughed.

"You think it's possible for me to wake up one day and not love him anymore? Lottie, love is not just a feeling of desire. It's a lot of things. There's brotherly love. There's the feeling of physical desire. There's the love for certain TV shows. And there are crushes. But Love is also an action. Waking up in the morning and making your spouse coffee. Cleaning his dirty socks. Changing Louie's diapers. Leaving little notes around reminding him that I still love him. Taking care of him when he's ill. Listening to him when he needs to rant. Just doing things for him. Without asking and without expecting anything in return. Putting his needs above your own. I've seen him at his best and at his worst. I know all of his dirty little secrets and he knows mine. When you do that, when you know that, when you've been through things, together, there's no way you can just stop."

"But what if he never reciprocates? I mean, sure, it's nice doing all those things for him but won't it get tiring if he never responds? What you're saying is nice but… it's so unrealistic." Lottie said.

"Then pull him aside and talk to him. Communication is very important in every relationship." Marinette replied.

"But what if-" Lottie tried but was interrupted.

"You have all these questions about marriage and you're only fifteen. Come talk to me when your eighteen… at least. Now, if you have any questions about dating-"

The door opened and in came Adrien Agreste. He was wearing his normal business suit and his hair was combed perfectly to the side. His face lit up when he saw his wife as did Marinette's as she saw her husband. Even Louie's little face broke into a smile as his hands reached out for his dad.

"Hey there bug." Adrien said rubbing Louie's blond hair.

Marinette muttered something under her breath about dumb nicknames and Adrien's puns. Lottie just smiled fondly. Out of all the parents she babysat for, these two were the most fun to watch.

"Ready to go?" Adrien asked his wife.

"Only if you are. You sure you don't want to change or grab a glass of water?" Marinette asked.

Adrien held up a bottle of water, effectively answering her question.

"Bye Lottie, we'll see you at about ten, ten thirty." Adrien said before putting his arm around his wife's shoulder only to get it brushed off.

"See you later Lottie." Marinette called back.

Lottie could only smile. Lottie had a lot of questions and she was unsure of a lot of things. But in that moment, she was absolutely sure that in the future, she wanted a marriage like Marinette and Adrien Agreste.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien sat closely together in the back of the car. Still in limousines, Adrien had inconspicuously closed the back half of the car to the driver. He'd gotten really embarrassed the last time he had forgotten.

Playing with the loose ends of Marinette's hair while Marinette leaned against him, he couldn't have been happier.

Marinette sighed.

"I'd never thought that nine years from then, I would be Mrs. Agreste. Sure, I had dreamed about it, fantasized and concocted crazy schemes but I never thought it would actually happen. To me, you were the moon that I hoped to land on, but never thought I would… yet here I am." Marinette smiled.

"Yet here I am with the love of my life, the girl behind the mask. I remember how we first met. You fell right into my arms." Adrien romanticised.

Marinette scoffed. "Please, I had gotten myself tied up in string and you fell right with me. You are way too cliché."

"You know, most ladies like being romanced by cliché guys." Adrien replied.

"Well, I'm not most people." Marinette returned, fixing her gaze on him.

"No, my princess, you are not." Adrien said leaning in to give her a kiss.

However, the car suddenly braked and Marinette and Adrien were flung forward, their seatbelts catching them. But someone… in order to get more "comfortable" had unbuckled. So Adrien had been flung face first into the screen dividing the driver from the back compartment.

Adrien groaned while Marinette giggled.

"That's what you get for not buckling." Marinette reprimanded.

"Yeah… getting cat-apulted straight into the screen. I'm not feline good." Adrien returned with puns.

Marinette scoffed and said,

"Please. Cheesiness, I can handle… barely. But puns? I thought you learned a long time ago that I hold no love for them… at all."

"Come on, we all know that you like them, secretly, in your heart of hearts." Adrien replied.

"That's what you think." Marinette answered.

There childish bickering was interrupted by the driver opening the door for them announcing that they had reached their destination. They got out and continued their petty fight until they had reached the reserved table. At that table sat Chloe, Nathanael, Lila, Nino, and Alya.

Nino and Alya had married about a year ago and Alya was pregnant, while Lila and Nathanael had just met up again and had started dating. Chloe was single still, which was kind of surprising. But was really interesting about their friends lives was how different they were from high school.

Nino, instead of just mixing different beats, had actually started directing some movies and with Alya being a writer/novelist/journalist she helped him a great deal. Lila had quit acting and had gone into politics. Often, Marinette had to resist jabbing at her (Her past of lying… and now she's in politics?) while Chloe had become a model/actress. Life had been pretty good to all of them.

Still fighting (with stares) they both sat down beside each other. Marinette by Alya and Adrien beside Nathanael. They all looked at each other before Alya began,

"Marinette! It's so good to see you! … We haven't seen each other in so long." Alya started tearing while hugging Marinette. Marinette looked at her for a second before Nino whispered,

"Hormones."

Marinette immediately understood. Adrien however, pitied Nino a bit. Alya had always been… head strong, stubborn, and very… "I own my own life don't mess with me." When Adrien pictured this added together with strong hormones, he shuddered.

"What's wrong? Are you cold?" Marinette asked.

Taking advantage of it, Adrien answered, "A bit." Using the "cold" as an excuse, he snuggled right up against Marinette. At this everyone at the table groaned.

"Okay! We get it! You two love each other!" Alya exclaimed.

"PDA! PDA!" Chloe announced.

"You two are the worst." Lila said while leaning closer to Nathanael. Hypocrite.

"Eh, why not?" Nino shrugged putting his arm around Alya.

The waiter chose that moment to come around and take everyone's orders. To comfortable to move and look at the menu, Adrien ordered his usual (he'd been to the restaurant numerous times) while Marinette just ordered what he ordered. It was cute… too cute.

"Seriously, when are you two not a perfect couple?" Lila said with disdain.

"Since never." Alya answered. "Adrien and Marinette have always been a perfect fit. The end. There's no ifs ands or buts."

"Really? I thought Adrien and I made a good pair?" Chloe stated.

"That's the problem," Nathanael jabbed, "You thought."

"Are you implying that I don't think?" Chloe said starting to get mad.

"Back then at least. Face it Chloe, you were a dumb bully. Embrace the truth." Nathanael finished.

Chloe scoffed. "Well at least I wasn't a shy geek who wouldn't even look at my crush. All you did was draw. Actually, I'm pretty sure that counts as stalking."

"No, stalking would be having multiple pictures of your crush in your room and mapping out his entire schedule and following him around, and ruining any other girl's chance of getting close to him… wouldn't you say Marinette?" Alya poked Marinette in the side.

Marinette blushed and refused to meet her husband's eyes.

"Wait, she did that?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah. Marinette was in way over her head for you and you stayed completely oblivious until one day, out of the blue, you two started dating." Nino supplied.

"I still have it bad for him." Marinette said, leaning closer to him.

"Can you two stop? You're practically sitting on his lap!" Alya complained while inching closer to her husband.

Marinette and Adrien shook their heads.

"Alya, you will understand when you have a three year old constantly sneaking into your bedroom nearly every night. When the kid is gone, the adults get to play." Adrien said with the "tone" in his voice.

Chloe gagged.

"Seriously, you two are making me sick."

"I thought you were already sick, in the head I mean." Nathanael jabbed.

"Alright, so I was mean to you years ago! Get over it! I was mean to everybody years ago and they aren't mad at me now!" Chloe said exasperated.

"So you admit to being mean!" Nathanael said triumphantly.

"Yes and I did that a while ago! Where have you been the last few years?" Chloe shot back.

"Doing something with my life!" Nathanael replied.

"Oh so you mean sitting in a little room drawing your time and money away?" Chloe stated.

Before things could get out of hand, Marinette said,

"Okay, we get it. Chloe was mean, Nathanael was shy, Adrien and I were dense, Nino was weird, Alya was too headstrong for her own good, and Lila was a liar! End of story."

Everyone looked at her and Marinette realized she had just made it worse.

"Okay I was not a straight up liar!" Lila defended.

"Too headstrong? I'll show you too headstrong!"

"I wasn't weird! I liked mixing beats!"

"I was not that dense! I mean sure it took me forever to find-"

"What do you mean you weren't dense? I broke an arm trying to get you and Marinette to even look at each other!"

"So that's where you were that day when Lila and I tried to break Marinette and Adrien up."

"You tried what? No one goes against my ships and gets away with it!"

"So what's wrong with being shy? Shy is better than pain in the-"

"Ugh! How many times do I have to say this, I'm sorry!"

"Actually, that's the first time you have said it! Which just proves how stuck up you still are!"

"I am not stuck up!"

"Ha! If your nose was stuck up any higher, you'd drown when it rains!"

"Did you just call me stuck up? Headstrong I can sort of get but stuck up? Come here and I'll stick you up!"

"Enough!" Adrien yelled.

Everyone in the restaurant who wasn't paying attention to their fight suddenly was. Adrien, aware of the attention just ignored it and said,

"We were all idiots. The end."

"Actually, you are all still idiots." Their server said.

They all looked at the man for a moment. During that time, the server wondered if he had made a grave mistake. Luckily, he didn't. As soon as the moment was over, they all began to laugh. Sure time had passed, and they had all changed a bit. Some more than others. But they were still friends, still partners, and still…

Idiots.

 **So the end. Yeah, that's it. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Btw. I'm going on a long plane flight tomorrow so if I never show up again, then I'm probably dead! :)**


End file.
